


Somewhere Beyond the Sea

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: A Shepard and her Turian [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Garrus watches the sun go down and wishes Shepard was there with him.





	Somewhere Beyond the Sea

The waves lapped at Garrus' feet as he slowly walked along the water's edge. He stopped and looked out across the bay. The sun was low in the sky, casting a golden hue on the water. The water was a clear blue and right now it reminded him of her eyes. The pale sand was her skin. The shadows from the trees were her dark hair. He wished she was here with him right now.

The sun sank lower, almost kissing the watery horizon. A small boat went by, the rhythmic slap of its paddles against the water breaking the silence. The boatman waved and Garrus nodded in return. He watched the wake of the boat disappear and the water return to its previous calm. The sun was almost gone now and an orange sliver was all the remained. 

A hand snaked around his waist and without looking he wrapped his arm around her. "You're back early. Did the Council finally decide they could make decisions without you?"

"Mmm, no. I decided they could make decisions without me."

A low rumble formed in Garrus' chest as he chuckled. "I think you should talk to them about compensation for missing breathtaking sunsets with your husband."

"I'll be sure to mention that next time."

"Hungry? I know this great little place. The guy there makes amazing dextro food. I'm not sure about the other stuff."

Shepard gave him a playful nudge with her elbow and arm in arm they walked back towards the house.


End file.
